magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Woman: Episode List
1- "Pyramids of Terror" Airdate: September 22, 1979 Guest-stars Spider-Man. The Justice Magazine crew investigate an alien invasion in Egypt led by the mummy Khufu and find Spider-Man already on the scene. 2- "Realm of Darkness" Airdate: September 29, 1979 The dread demon Dormammu is summoned by a cult and emerges on a Pacific island, so that he may spread his dark power to enslave mankind over the entire world. Spider-Woman must stop his evil plan of eclipsing the sun using the moon so the world will be plunged into darkness...forever! 3- "The Amazon Adventure" Airdate: October 6, 1979 Stolen gold from Fort Knox leads the Justice Magazine team into the Amazon, where they uncover a plot by the Amazon leader Shanna to take over the world. 4- "The Ghost Vikings" Airdate: October 13, 1979 A "ghost" Viking ship emerges off the coast of Norway. The crew plan to steal the riches of the world, before returning to their own time. Spider-Woman travels back to AD 952 to defeat them. 5- "The Kingpin Strikes Again" Airdate: October 20, 1979 Spider-Woman confronts Kingpin and his henchmen as they rob a bank, but after taking out two of his men, one of Kingpin's minions manages to turn the tables and lock Spider-Woman up, allowing Kingpin to get the loot. Humiliated, Spider-Woman as Jessica Drew tries to get back at the Kingpin by writing up a maligning news article about him. Angered by her recent Justice Magazine article, the Kingpin steals an experimental invisibility ray and seeks revenge on its editor Jessica Drew. However, while invisible, he witnesses her transforming into Spider-Woman, and opts for a blackmail plot instead. 6- "The Lost Continent" Airdate: October 27, 1979 After United States Air Force planes vanish in the Bermuda Triangle, the team from Justice Magazine investigate. They soon find themselves thrown into a hidden dimension, where dinosaurs roam the Earth. 7- "The Kongo Spider" Airdate: November 3, 1979 Guest stars Spider-Man. While covering the filming of a movie, the Justice Magazine team encounter a giant spider (in a plot inspired by King Kong). A movie director lures Spider-Woman and Spider-Man into a battle with the giant spider so that he can secretly film the battle for his latest movie. 8- "Games of Doom" Airdate: November 10, 1979 Athletes in the World Athletic Games in Moscow are being kidnapped and replaced by android doubles. Jessica Drew goes undercover as a long jumper to investigate. 9- "Shuttle to Disaster" Airdate: November 17, 1979 The Justice Magazine team find themselves on a hijacked space shuttle, heading towards the moon, where the villain Steeljaw intends to enslave mankind and put it to work digging for valuable gems. 10- "Dracula's Revenge" Airdate: November 24, 1979 The world's population are threatened with being turned into vampires, werewolves, and Frankenstein's Monsters. Spider-Woman discovers that Dracula is behind this. 11- "The Spider-Woman and the Fly" Airdate: December 1, 1979 Jessica confronts a former research assistant to her father, who has been mutated into a human fly after a lab accident. Deducing her secret identity, he creates a formula which will rob Jessica of her spider powers. 12- "Invasion of the Black Hole" Airdate: December 8, 1979 A UFO attempts to swallow the Earth in a black hole, in readiness for an invasion by aliens from the planet Graviton. 13- "The Great Magini" Airdate: December 15, 1979 Magician "The Great Magini" attempts to steal the world's most famous landmarks. 14- "A Crime in Time" Airdate: December 22, 1979 An experimental time machine unleashes an invasion of Wookiee-like creatures. Jessica is forced to reveal her secret identity to her fellow magazine crew in order to save mankind. 15- "Return of the Spider-Queen" Airdate: December 29, 1979 Spider-Woman is brainwashed by an alien race of human spider creatures, who believe she is their long-lost queen. 16- "The Deadly Dream" Airdate: January 5, 1980 An alien threatens the world with her sleep-inducing powers. Category:Spider-Woman Page